His Birthright
by The Pain Becomes Me
Summary: What if what you had was stripped away? What if you had a chance to redeem yourself, but you had to go back to hell just to do so? But, what if, you simply failed again with the same outcome...? Would you fight or would you run away?


**So, I decided to try my hands at an Evangelion fanfic once more. I don't have a beta reader, so if any of you are interested, just leave a review and I'll get to you ASAP.**

**Anyways, review and what-not to tell me what errors I should fix and how I should work this out.**

* * *

"He's incapable of speech." An old male, placing his hand along a large desk, said. His hair was white and his body was lean.

"He's capable. He just refuses to speak." This man, his eyes being hidden behind glasses, was an enigma. His entire output gave off a professional feeling to it. It was as if he were a person that would do absolutely anything to get what he desired. This wasn't far from the truth, either.

"Gendo, are you su-"

"Fuyutsuki, have I ever done myself and yourself any wrong?"

"...No." The man with glasses, known as Gendo, put his hands on to the desk and stood up. His abrupt actions caused the older man, Fuyutsuki, to eye him with curiousity.

"Call him in. The 'Third' child." With that said, Gendo left the room to attend to more important matters. It was unknown just what these matters were, but Fuyutsuki had a feeling in his stomach that it wasn't something he would want to get involved with.

"He's still a broken man.." His eyes moved over to a portrait of a familiar woman. His hands gently brushed against the portrait. "It looks like he'll just do about anything to bring her back.."

* * *

A teenager with brown, long, hair that reached down to his shoulders leaned against a telephone booth. His facial expression was neutral, showing no emotion. It was just like his father's. He had earplugs in his ear that had music playing. It connected to an mp3, rather than an STD that he had received years ago.

Loud noises erupted from nowhere. An airplane crashed against a building. The teenager nearly flinched at the sudden impact. Nearly. The wind threw him back, though, and caused him to knock into a wall. That hurt. A lot. No sound emanated from him, though. He simply looked daze, stood up, and waited for somebody once more.

Screeching tires came to a complete, and utter, hault. The window belonging to the car rolled down, revealing a purple haired woman. "Sorry, am I late?" The boy shook his head, walked towards the car, entered it, and sat down. Before he could even put on his seat belt; the woman had already forced the car go to at an amazing speed.

"So, you're Shinji? You're the commander's son, right?" The boy, now known as Shinji, lowered his head. The woman sighed. She assumed she was correct. "I've finally found you. The files seem to be exactly correct.. You're mute, withdrawn, and depressed." She didn't quite exactly know about the depression.

Shinji only nodded to her questions now. "Here." The woman handed him a booklet that had 'NERV' written on it. "I work for an organization called NERV. You'll be needing to read this. Be sure to read it thoroughly." Shinji only obliged. "My name's Misato." She smiled. Shinji showed a slight discomfort to her, eyeing her every few seconds.

With that done, the two exitted the car and began their search for the docks. Shinji knew that he wouldn't like this one bit, but he'd have to bear with it.

* * *

"He's nearing us." Fuyutsuki watched a moniter intently. In the screen, Misato and Shinji were obviously getting lost and not knowing their way around the building. How ever, what was interesting was that Shinji was trying to point Misato in the correct direction. Intrigueing, indeed..

"Fuyutsuki," the younger man started,"isn't it quiet strange that he knows his way around here? Misato won't take his advice, but he's obviously pointing her in the right direction.." It was as if the boy knew the place inside and out. It was as if he had been here before.

"I noticed the same thing.." Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo and he could see a malicious smirk accumulate over the younger man's face.

"So it isn't just me..."

* * *

"It seems we're lost, Shinji.." The woman lowered her head in shame. Shinji simply rolled his eyes. He had tried to tell her where she needed to go, but noo... Here they were, in an elevator, still trying to find 'their' way around the entire headquarters. How ever, they were saved when the elevator doors opened to reveal a blonde.

"-Still- getting lost in here, Misato?" She inched towards her, giving off what seemed to be a superior outlook. She dismissed her own question to grasp a look at Shinji. "So the reports weren't lying." She looked at him with curiousity, examining him if you will. She then looked at Misato once more. "I take it you'll be needing me to guide you..?" Misato waved her off.

"As if~."

"Alright, bye." She turned around, but Misato immediately reacted by grabbing her wrist.

"Okay, maybe a bit of your help, Ritsuko.." Ritsuko, the blonde, could only smirk in a cocky manner at Misato's sudden reaction.

"Alright.. we'll start with this.." She pressed one of the elevator buttons.

* * *

It only took about an hour before they reached their destination. The lights were off. Everything was dark. "So you've come." The lights flashed on, blinding everybody in the room for a moment. Shinji looked up to see his father standing behind a glass wall. In reaction, his head lowered. He knew what would come next. "You've read at least one fourth of the manual, I take it?" Shinji looked up and nodded slowly. "So you know of the angels?" He nodded again. That was when something seemed off. Just where was Eva Unit 01? It was supposed to be standing in the water..

"Then.. do you know of this..?" As if God had heard his questions, the unit emerged from the water slowly. The purple humanoid creature looked as frightening as ever. Shinji shook his head. "I see.." He rubbed his bearded chin. "Moving on.. The angel will be here in approximetely ten minutes. The question is.. Will you pilot it?"

Shinji stood there, looking numb. Misato had already let out an outburst about how Shinji had no prior experience what-so-ever. Gendo merely shrugged and awaited Shinji's reply. "If you don't, then leave. We'll simly call in a replacement, 'Third Child'." This caused Shinji to look up. Anger dwelled within his eyes. It caused Gendo to let out a trademark smirk. "So you'll do it..?"

Shinji only nodded.

* * *

"Shinji, are you sure about this? We'll just call in the back-up.." Shinji looked at her in the Evangelion. He had a determined look on his face. Misato and Ritsuko seemed to have gotten the message and returned to their operations. LCL began to fill the plug, but Shinji didn't bother holding his breath. He was much too busy thinking about how he'll dominate the angel. Destroy it. Make it his -bitch-. It was as if it were an entirely different outlook.

* * *

"Synchronization.. 80%!" A brown haired woman shouted in astonishment.

"What! 80%! That can't be right!" Misato and Ritsuko yelled this out in unision, looking at the computer screen in complete awe.

"Shinji! Keep doing what ever you're doing!" Ritsuko had said this. She was down-right excited. It was the first time something like this had ever happened. Not even the second nor first child had reached this level of synchronization. They even had years of training... Just what was this boy!

* * *

Shinji kept his eyes in a glare. He didn't even flinch when the Evangelion was thrusted towards the surface. The machine holding the Evangelion in place released it. It caused the Evangelion to hunch over ever-so-slightly. Shinji closed his eyes for a brief moment before reopening them to look at the angel infront of him. Shinji heard Ritsuko say something about walking, but he was already one step ahead. He forced himself towards the angel, tackling it to the ground.

Shinji willed the Evangelion to pin the Angel's wrists to the ground and place itself on top of the angel. To keep the angel from doing any out of the oridinary attacks, it began to headbutt the angel violently, shattering the mask immediately. For the first time, Shinji made the Evangelion roar.

He released the Angel's wrists, wripped one of the bone's off and repeatedly stabbed the core. The angel was absolutely defenseless. He -knew- how this angel worked. If he wasn't quick and efficient, it would self-destruct. It would kill him and everybody he knew.

Within the fifth strike with the bone, the core cracked and blood began to spill out of the angel. It bathed the Evangelion crimson. It roared once more, terrifying anybody in the area and even under the surface. Just after that, Shinji passed out...

* * *

Not too long afterwards, Shinji awoke to look at a not-so-unfamiliar ceiling. Shinji merely rolled his eyes, rolled over, and went back to sleep... He had nothing to say to this.

* * *

**So, yeah. I'm -pretty- sure you all know where this is heading. It's not my best writing. It is also most likely my worse. It's -WAY- too rushed. I know this. But, being the lazy asshole I am, decided to go ahead and put what I have here. But, like I said, I'm lookin' for a beta reader and what-not. **

**And, since you're all probably like 'what the hell? He just went from one thing to the next..', I'd prefer it if you read my other Evangelion fic. It connects directly to this one.(Spoilerz. omg.) **

**Anyway, yeah, I'll need some help with this as well. Perhaps a collaboration with people of some-sort to help straighten this out and make it worth reading?(Right now, I know it isn't.)**

**Thanks for reading 'n' stuff.**


End file.
